The Week(end)
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: In this story three couples get to have getaways with their partners in three weeks. Each group experiences something that they will have to conquer.
1. Prologue

_**Hey y'all it's me for those of you that have read some of my fanfictions before this one is going to be the prologue of a story called The Week(end). It's on my deviant art but i might edit some things that came out bad before i post them here. Anyway hit a like or star (?) if you like the story thanks for those that gave me reviews on Secrets.**_

*Oh and just so you don't get confuse **Bold is going to most likely be the type of POV, setting change, and maybe like action things.** _Italic is most likely going to be inner thoughts._ " quotations" means that a character is talking.*

 **Normal POV**  
In the city of Magnolia we find ourselves at a magical guild called Fairy Tail. Mirajane is fixing orders as she hears Natsu, Lucy, and Happy coming back from their mission. Natsu as soon as he gets in the vision of a dark haired mage gets a chair thrown at his face which leads to Natsu going up to Gray and them starting their usual brawl while Lucy and Happy go to their usual spot at the bar.

 **Mirajane POV**  
As I watch Lucy come closer to the bar I make a vanilla milkshake for her along with getting some cold fish out from the back for Happy. I hear Lucy groaning when she lays her head on the bar counter top and Happy is trying to cheer up with his usual you can have some fish. I place both of the orders down in front of them. "This round is on the house."  
"Thanks Mira!" Both of them reply instantly being happy. **Carla and Wendy walk in the guild.  
** "I'm going to go see if Carla wants to some of my fish." Happy said as he flew away towards Carla and Wendy. I look at Lucy and ask still with the smile on my face as I started to clean one of the beer glasses how the mission went? Her face went from having a brain freeze to a sour expression.  
" Well we didn't get the reward again because Natsu decided to burn half the landscape down so they said that the money would be going to fixing property." She mumbled.  
"Cheer up Lucy, Natsu doesn't mean to do the things that he does, it just second nature to him." Thinking back to when I first met Natsu and how sad he was that Igneel left him.  
"I know I just have to pay rent and I'm only a little bit short, so i thought that with the reward I could pay the rent in advance and save the rest for next month to get a head start you know?" Well i didn't know exactly i mean both Elfman and Lisanna live with me in our apartment and each of us do our share Elfman and Lisanna help pay the rent while I deal with the food and cooking along with any repairs that are needed. But as soon as I saw Natsu start walking towards us and I looked back at Lucy I had an idea. "Hey Luce let's go to the park." Natsu comes up to Lucy and practically states that they're going no matter if she said yes or no. _Perfect that gives me time to talk to Master and get this plan brought to action._ As I'm walking away towards Master I can hear their bickering _. They will make a lovely couple and the cutest babies._

 ___ _  
_ **Mirajane and Master are on the second floor which only S-class wizards can be or if you are going to the infirmary.  
** "Master I think we should have a dance contest tomorrow." Master looks at me like I have horns coming out of my head. _**  
**_"That way certain love birds can get together... LIKE NATSU AND LUCY?"  
Master finally got the hint and nodded then asked. "What's the prize going to be?"  
I put my finger on my chin as I thought for a bit; _well I know Master isn't going to be satisfy nor agree until he sees some punishment so i guess the loosing couple could get the punishment. But what about the winners... OH I GOT IT!  
_ "Third place they get to go to on a beach trip just the two of them for a weekend. Second place gets what 3rd place got just add another day and pay each of them 1500 jewels. First place gets go to a romantic hotel on an island for a week and gets 60000 jewels. And those that loose get punishment from you and the S-class wizards." _This should real him in_.  
As I hope Master's face brightened up at the idea of punishing them and agreed. _Poor kids. :/_

 **Going to do a fast forward to Lucy POV  
** Just as Natsu was about to pull me away from my milkshake everyone quieted down as Master and Mira stood on stage.  
"ALL RIGHT YOU BRATS NOW LISTEN UP TO MIRAJANE OR YOU ARE GOING TO GET PUNISHMENT... UNDERSTAND?!" Master bellowed at all of us which we instantly all nodded our heads and became so quiet that you could probably hear a mouse chewing on a piece of crum.  
"Thank you, Master. As you all know we do contest here in Fairy Tail and so we are going to have a Dance contest tomorrow which all that participate must have a partner and sign up on the request board. The contest will be at 7pm sharp. And the top three couples will win special prizes, like 60000 jewels."  
Everyone instantly started cheering while I mutter "That's enough to pay for my rent!" Natsu looked at me; I forget that he has really good hearing but the next he does shocks me.  
"Luce will you do me the honor of being my dance partner?" _Is that blush coming to his face. Wait a minute since when has Natsu wanted to dance let a lone when has he blushed.  
_ "Yeah, of course Natsu."  
As he goes to sign us up I can feel my cheeks getting more red by the minute.

 **Flashing forward to thirty minutes before the dance.  
Natsu POV  
**Lucy told me to wait for her in front of her apartment. _Why do girls take forever to put on a dress? Does it really take hours to do your hair?_ My mind went on with questions that I almost didn't notice that Lucy had come down and was now in front of me **_(Just so y'all are aware I'm just doing their outfits that was the opening of the show when Natsu and them were being exchange mages at all the different guilds)_**  
my mouth slowly started to drop while Happy looks at both of us before mentioning his usual "They liiikkkkeee each other.." I could feel my temperature rising so I try to change the subject and make Happy try and not embarrass us.  
"Aren't you suppose to be picking up Carla?" I tried my best to make the heat from my face go down the whole time when i asked the question stuttering like an idiot turned towards Happy which I could see the gears turning in his head when he realized where he should be right now.  
"Oh no she's going to never forgive me, Hang on Carla I'm coming!"  
When I turn back around I asked Lucy while offering my arm if she was ready. She accepted it and as we walked to the guild we started talking about what we thought the special prize could be.  
 **Another Flash forward to when they arrive at the dance and are about to start the competition.**

 **Normal POV  
** As Natsu and Lucy walk everyone is having a great time laughing, drinking, chatting ,etc. When there's a tap on the mic everyone turns towards the stage where Gajeel and Levy the hostess of the contest are.  
"We are your hostesses for the evening and will be giving comments and tings up that nature blah blah blah " Gajeel said as Levy looked like she was going to do a face palm before interjecting.  
"And now to introduce the three judges. We have Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane!" **clapping and whistling at the judges.  
** Gajeel "Are first people to hit the stage is Elfman and Evergreen!"  
The two of them do a rumba but most of the time they are arguing about the little things. After they finish everyone claps. As Levy announces "Juvia and Gray are the next people to go."  
When Juvia and Gray enter the stage they do a salsa but at some point Grays shirt and pants came off. Erza shows her I'm going to beat you into next week face. As they exist the next couple which was Romeo and Wendy, followed by Bixlow and Lisanna, and a few other partners each dance being just as good.

"And finally our last couple and dance for the night Natsu and Lucy!" -Gajeel and Levy  
When they enter the floor they do a slick, heated (literally), spicy tango for the guild. After they hit there last pose everyone cheered for them.  
 **A few minutes later..  
** Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel enter the stage. "Let's give our dancers a hand!" Levy says very sweetly and encouraging. As everyone claps the dancers take a bow in front of the stage.  
Gajeel then says in the mic "Now to announce our winners (drum roll) in third place Elfman and Evergreen!" As they walk on stage to receive their reward they are told that the have to hold hands for the rest of the night.  
Levy "In second place we have... Gray and Juvia!"  
As hey receive their award they are told that they have to kiss each other on the cheek.  
And the three judges grab the mic out of Levy's small hands and say together "Natsu and Lucy in first place!" The crowd goes wild and as they realize they won Natsu spins Lucy around and before he realizes it he kisses her on the lips. The whole guild stares for a second before cheering and going into their usual ways of pulling out the booze and partying.

-  
 **Lucy POV  
** After we finished the contest and got our prizes I felt light headed from what Natsu did so I start walking out of the guild not realizing that Natsu had followed me. He follows me to a bench in the nearest and we look at the stars while my head is going over everything that just happened from when Natsu learned how to dance? Still can't wrap my finger around it to when he *blush kissed me and stole my first kiss. Although I don't really mind. Wait does that mean that I have feelings for Natsu?  
" Lucy are you feeling ok?" Natsu ask when I turn my head and look at him he looks worried.  
"Yes thank you."  
He mumbles no problem while looking still upset.  
"Hey, Natsu?  
"Hm"  
"Would you like to do one more dance?" I looked away a little embarrassed.  
"Sure"  
As he came closer to him and put his hand on my lower back and his other hand clasping with my right. I felt my left hand place itself on his shoulder and looked into those gorgeous eyes. Before I realized what I was doing i came closer to him closing the few inches of our face being apart as i kiss him i felt him tense for just a millisecond before letting it go and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart to breathe I felt even more light headed. "Hey Luce?" "Hm." "If you don't mind would you like to be my girlfriend?" "I'd love to Natsu." I could faintly hear music from the guild hall while we did a slow dance in the park under the stars.

 **Hey so hopefully it was a good story I sort of added somethings then what was on my deviant art account but I honestly like this one better. Chapter 1 will be up in a day or two. Kind of want to see what people think of this one first.**


	2. Chapter 1: Belle la Plage

**Elfman POV**

As I'm packing my suitcase getting ready for the getaway w/ Ever at the beach which is Manly! We check in on Friday night and return home on Sunday seeing as Natsu and Lucy along with Gray and Juvia also are staying at a hotel but later on this week we all have to share a room with whoever we dance with which I think is Manly while Ever is ticked off. _**( sorry my mom doesn't like it when I say pissed off)**_ As I leave I give Mirajane and Lisanna a big manly hug CAUSE HUGGING YOUR SISTERS IS MANLY!

As I'm leaving to meet Ever at the station I can hear Mirajane squealing _"They are gonna be so cute when they start dating!"_ _Dating? Who could she be talking about it couldn't possibly be Ever and I? Right?_

 **Evergreen POV at the train station waiting for Elfman**

Ugh where is that idiot!? He should've been here by now that way we could talk about the rules; you may think that I would be into his muscles but I have some standards before we go straight into a bed together _**( figure it out I'm trying to keep this semi appropriate)**_ as I see Elfman coming into my eye vision a bunch of girls are fangirling over his muscles and when he walks up to me and says _"Hi Ever"_ I look at them with the look of scram before you're dead; taking my advice they all leave as I look back at him and reply  
 _"You are late."_

As he mumbles an apology the conductor says that the train is ready for people to come aboard.  
 _"Come on we want a good view of the landscape right?"_ He mumbles again _"right"_  
 _God I Hate it When He Freaking is Mumbling Like I'm a Possessive Girlfriend!  
Wait a minute did I just say girlfriend? *blush and Elfman notices_

 _"Why is your face getting red Ever?"_

 _"I Told You Not To Call Me That and you are just imagining things."_ **They board the train.**

 **Half way through the train ride.**

 _"We are going to set some rules.."_

 _"Rules are Manly!"_

 _"Shut up with your whole * quoting with her hands* Masculine thing and listen"_ I finally got his attention and so I take a deep breathe before explaining the rules

 **We each get a side of the bed and we Do Not under any circumstances go into the other person's side.**

 **We stick together when we are out and about because the beach is Big**

 **I always get to go in the bathroom first.** _what if i'm going to be sleeping in the same room as him then i'm going to make it where i get the bathroom first not to mention Hello! pampering for the day._

 **Knock before entering the room or bathroom.**

As I finished Elfman just agreed with everything which you would think he would have disagreed with number three but his response was Lisanna and Mira always go to the bathroom first before he does which would explain a lot ... i mean have you smelled Elfman recently? for the safety of your nose i suggest don't smell him under any circumstances.

 **Flash Forward to when they are at Belle la Plage** ** _(I'm sorry if anyone knows French and this is wrong I took French for three years but I was never really good at it)_**

 **Normal POV**

As Elfman and Evergreen open the room there eyes are mesmerized by how beautiful and how big the room is and it's theirs for two days. There was one master bedroom along with a master bathroom and closest which Evergreen quickly went to and started hanging all her clothes that she brought in.

 **Elfman's PoV**

She's almost as bad as Erza. He's never been on a mission with Erza but from what he has heard from the others in Natsu's team she has way to much stuff although they would never say that to her face; don't blame them though see as she was as manly as manly comes.  
 _"Hey Ever I'm going to order room service do you want anything?"_

 _"You are already digging into the food! We just got here don't you think we should go and try the local food?"_ She responded

 _"I'll have enough room for that I'm just really hungry."_ As I flip through the book I see a bunch of food but it's in French so I can't figure out what it says so I go to Ever and ask her what they say.

 _"They have snails, along with different types of fishes, salmon, and a pasta dish that has eggs and ham on it."_ She reads it without hesitation.  
 _Wow! She's really smart. *blush_

 _"I'll get the pasta got have that protein to grow Manly muscles."_

 _"You are such an idiot I'm going to take a bath if you come in there for any reason at all I'm going to strangle you; Got it?"_

 _"Yeah"_ as Ever goes to the bathroom which idk why it's not like we did anything yet where she needs to take a bath. I just lay on the bed and look through the broacher at the type of things they have that you can do. Why is it all these couple type things? I mean we aren't a couple.

 ***knock knock**

As I hear the knock to signal that the food is hear I go and open the door to see a man w/ the tray of food as he comes in and brakes the non cooked egg the steam from the noodles and the cook ham and noddles cook the egg. Weird.  
When I tipped the guy I start digging in while Ever comes out of the bath tub and says shes going to hit the shops.  
 _"Shouldn't I be with you for protection?"  
"I don't need your help; I'm a strong girl. I can take care of_ _myself."_ showing me very little arm muscle. _  
"Ok"_ I say in a defeat as I go back to my food she closes the door.

 **Evergreen POV  
** Honestly who does that idiot think I am? Four? I'm twenty I can handle myself fine.  
 **enters the first shop  
** _"Welcome to Bath Boutique is there anything I can help you with?"_ The store lady that is wearing not enough makeup looks at me as if i would need help to find what I'm looking for.  
 _"Just looking around."  
"Let me know if you need anything my name is.." Blah Blah Blah I don't care what your name is  
"Thanks" _I mumble " _I highly doubt that I'll be coming to you for help."  
_ As I look back around my phone goes off with that annoying text ring tone that Elfman put in my phone _**(For those that want to know it's the John Cena theme song)**_ _Idiot!_ As people are looking at me with the look of seriously you have that as your ringtone _**(we all know those type of people)**_ I quickly grab my phone and read his text.

 _ **"Are you ok?"**_ _  
_Idiot why wouldn't I be ok?  
 _ **"Yes I'm FINE now LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ _  
_Satisfied that he doesn't text back I make sure my ringer is off and quickly grab the things I came for and pay the amount and leave the stores.  
 **Half an hour later of Elfman texting her to make sure she was safe.**  
Right when I'm about to go into a store that has statues my phone is ringing and vibrating  
 _UGH!  
_ I quickly answer screaming at who I think is Elfman _"WHAT?"  
_ The person on the other line takes a minute probably recouping and then decides to answer.  
 _"Miss Evergreen?"  
"Yes this is she, who is this?"_  
 _"This is Mr. Goul calling about Mr. Elfman."_ _**(I just made the name up)  
**_ _Wait what happened to Elfman?  
"Um he has food poisoning so we will be paying for the bill of room service. Miss Evergreen?"  
_I hung up on the guy and went to the closest grocery store (i notice they had a kitchen when we entered the room) and grab some soup and some other things that i usually would have when I'm sick.  
 **Later  
** As I walk in I see Elfman lying in the bed asleep and sweating. I go into the bathroom, get a wash cloth, and a bucket with cold water then I come and pull a chair next to him and dip the wash cloth in the water, squeeze the water out, and put it on Elfman's head.  
 _"Idiot."_ I mumble just enough for me to hear.  
I get up and go into the kitchen and set the groceries that i got into proper places.  
 _ **That's it for know I have work soon and dance plus I want to see what y'all think. Also for**_ _ **ObeliskX**_ _ **i am working on the request you asked.**_


End file.
